Electrical connectors typically become heated during operation due the flow of electrical current therethrough. The heating of connectors used to transmit power can be substantial, due to the relatively high currents typically associated with power transmission.
Connectors used to transmit power can include one or more electrically-conductive plates or blades disposed in an electrically-insulating housing. The plates or blades can be relatively large, and may require lateral support in the form of ribs or like structure formed in the housing. The support ribs typically contact multiple locations on the plate or blade.
The support ribs, and other structure within the housing, can inhibit circulation of air within the housing, and can form pockets of trapped air in direct contact with the conductor. The air and the housing are thermally insulating. Hence, the presence of stagnant air within the housing can allow heat to build up within the connector, and cause the connector to operate at relatively high temperatures.
Excessive heating of a connector can limit the amount of power that can be transmitted through the connector. Moreover, operating a connector at high temperatures can potentially reduce the reliability and service life of the connector. Moreover, high operating temperatures may require that the connector be spaced from other components by a greater distance than otherwise would be required, i.e., high operating temperatures can increase the overall footprint of a connector.